I Love You (Abhimanyu and Uttara)
by abhira4ever
Summary: Abhimanyu sees Uttara during one of her dance practices. Something more happens.


_I Love You…_

_OK. So this is going to be a fic where Abhimanyu spots Uttara during one of her practices when Arjun is still continuing to teach her dance and music during his free time. The song that Uttara sings is Des Rangila. Please listen to it but I would recommend reading this fic first._

_P.S. Just imagine that Uttara from Star Plus's Mahabharat is wearing the clothes that Kajol wears in the music video. Might not be ancient Indian but I thought Kajol's clothes were really cute in the video.(And the same dance moves but since Uttara is alone I will change some dance moves). Oh and um.. the same jewelry and hairstyle as well. They're gorgeous. Now enjoy! :D_

_Her head was starting to spin a little bit but otherwise this was the most fun she had had in a while. All the while she did not notice her fiance coming into the room. She was too busy dancing and singing at the same time to care._

"_Yahaan har kadam kadam pe dharti badle rang"_

_(With every step here the earth changes color)_

"_Yahaan ki boli mein rangoli saat rang"_

_(Every shade of the rainbow lives within our speech)_

"_Yahaan har kadam kadam pe dharti badle rang"_

_(With every step here the earth changes color)_

"_Yahaan ki boli mein rangoli saat rang"_

_(Every shade of the rainbow lives within our speech)_

"_Dhaani pagdi pehne mausam hai"_

_(The weather wears a turban of pale green)_

"_Neeli chaadar taane ambar hai"_

_(The sky stretches over us like a blue sheet) _

"_Nadi sunheri hara samundar hain re sajila"_

_(Which is decorated with golden rivers and green oceans)_

"_Des rangila rangila. Des mera rangila"_

_(This vibrant country. My colorful country)_

_Honestly, there was nothing more satisfying and calming to her than dancing. It cleared her mind and took it off of the stress that came with her upcoming wedding. Her old dance teacher had even offered to continue teaching her dance when he had free time; that had made the days bearable._

_Abhimanyu didn't know whether to believe his brothers when they told him that he had to be at an old room and that if he went there, he would get a surprise. He thought they had been kidding when they told him that his uncle Sahadev's son would be there to walk with him to help him find the old room. They always did try to prank him and mess with him but he went along with this one. Sure enough, his cousin came two hours later to take him to the room._

_They reached the room soon enough; it was one he had always passed but never really paid attention to. He turned to question his cousin where they were but his cousin had supposedly disappeared. He just shrugged his shoulders and entered the room._

_Turns out that there actually was a surprise. It wasn't a conventional one though. The surprise was Uttara dancing and singing. Now, they didn't talk that much but from what he had seen of her, she was not traditional (like you might expect from another girl) but outspoken and snappish (sometimes). However, she was beautiful all the same and when Abhimanyu saw her dancing he knew he was seeing another side of her that no one except his father and her parents and sibling had ever seen. All the while, she did not seem to notice that he was there. His father did though and motioned for him to be quiet._

_Ten Minutes later..._

_Uttara finished singing the last verse and finally stopped dancing. Sweat formed on her forehead from all that exercise but it was worth it to see her teacher smiling happily at her. She smiled back but her smile got replaced by a frown when she saw who else was there. Her fiance was at the back of the room looking at her. Sighing, she stepped down from the dais and walked towards him._

"_What are you doing here?" she asked with her hands on her hips. It was annoying enough being engaged to him but did he honestly have to watch her dance practice? She was pretty sure he would say something brash and arrogant just like he always did but he surprised her by complementing her (and just like always, insulting her) "You know, I'm surprised you can dance that well." Arjun seeing that an argument was about to take place left quietly. Uttara's anger grew even more and she tried to compose herself but before she knew it, she had slapped him,"How dare you? It's not like you could dance like this yourself." Her fiance tried to say something witty back to her but his words had somehow left him when she had slapped him._

_Ignoring all protocol, and before she could slap him again, he kissed her. Gently at first, but as she started reciprocating (for what reason he did not know), he started kissing her more passionately. They stood like that, kissing each other to their hearts' content when they finally broke away because they needed air. He looked at her, flustered, but asking questions. She seemed as equally embarrassed as him when he looked at her."Why did you respond back?" She blushed and turned even redder until she answered in a whisper, what she really thought of him, "Because I love you." He turned at her shocked; he couldn't say anything. All he did was pull her back into another passionate kiss._

_One minute later, a smirk and then,_

"_I love you too"_


End file.
